Show down at OK Corral
by Chantale23
Summary: I'm rewatching Spooks and God I hate Juliet. I despise everything about her. I feel she got away with too much. I just had to write something in which she's put in her place. The need was overwhelming. So here's a good old show down between Juliet and Ruth.


Ruth is at her desk, her work day coming to an end as she finalized a report before leaving. There are only a few people around as most agents have left for the day. Her gaze went to Harry's office but he is nowhere to be seen.

They had been dating for about 5 months now and it had been a glorious 5 months. Their courtship had been intense, creative and incredibly chaste until about a month ago when a goodnight kiss had turned into an all-night physical exploration of each other's body. Harry was a very attentive and generous lover and if she could judge by the number of time they had sex and the number of time a man his age could have sex, Harry was a very satisfied and sated man. They spent several nights a week in each other's arms getting the most relaxing restful sleep they ever had. Funny how the simple sound of another person breathing in one's bed makes for all the comfort they ever wished for. They weren't simply sleeping; they were dead to the world when together.

Tonight, they were going to his place. She had everything set up. She had gone to his house during lunch and setting the table with crystal glasses, candles and flowers. The boeuf bourguignon was in the slow cooker so by the time they would get there, the smell would be welcoming them home.

Ruth heard the sound of footsteps… high heels. She didn't bother checking who was walking in. She only listened for the footsteps of the love of her life.

"Hello Ruth." _Shit, the wicked witch of the Security Services. Why won't you just melt away? _

"Hope you are well. Is Harry around?" _Yeah right… hope I'm well. She probably wishes I was dead. She wants Harry and I wish she would understand that I don't like to share. _

Juliet made Ruth nervous every single time they met.

"I am fine Juliet. Thank you. I don't know where Harry is at the moment." Ruth said icily.

Ruth's animosity for Harry's former mistress wasn't a secret and the feelings were reciprocated by said witch.

"So how are things between you and Harry." The woman had no sense of decorum.

_Who the hell is she to ask me about my relationship? Even the team knows better than asking us question. We are not ready to go out in the open and she's trying to force my hand. God, I hate her._

"Things are as usual. We are a strong working team as always."

Juliet was looking at Ruth with probing eyes. She couldn't understand why Harry would choose that mousy woman over her. She had hinted at him that she wanted to rekindle their affair quite a few times and every single one of them, Harry had turned her down, gently at first and quite bluntly the last time she offered. He had told her he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Ruth, but Juliet couldn't see why Ruth was so important to him. She was such a strange little thing.

"Come on Ruth. I know that you have a personal relationship with Harry. If the running rumours weren't enough, the signs are undeniable." Juliet felt confident she could crack Ruth façade.

_Oh no…. you didn't go there you bitch. You're not going to flaunt your past relationship with him under my nose. _Rage was going through Ruth's body. Too many times had Juliet belittled her in front of the team. Ruth was getting incredibly frustrated and could feel her control slipping away a little more at every confrontation.

Harry's absence had made Juliet confident that no one would come to Ruth's defense. She wanted to make the little mouse squirm and crawl back into a hole in the wall. Juliet wanted Harry back even if it was just to prove to herself that she could. It would be the ultimate ego booster. Juliet spoke again.

"I know the looks of attraction, the lust in his eyes… I recognize the signs as I provoked them once upon a time."

But Ruth was not as demure and quiet as people believed her to be. Juliet had been a very big thorn in Ruth's side but the witch had just opened fire. She wasn't going to just stand there and let Juliet take shots at her. She loved Harry and she knew he loved her. She didn't care about Juliet's claws, she had her own. She knew the other woman would not be satisfied until she drew blood and that was perfectly fine with Ruth. No witnesses around she was free to literally make her run back to her dungeon.

"I don't know Juliet. Did you?" Ruth answered her, her voice cold enough to freeze the other woman on the spot.

"I don't remember Harry mentioning he was ever in love with you." Ruth's tone still aloof, a daring smirk spreaded her lips. "And believe me he told me everything there is to know about your affair."

Juliet was livid now and she wanted her pound of flesh. Ruth's word and attitude were challenging her. She wanted nothing more than to wipe the grin off the analyst's face.

_That little twerp needs to know who she's talking to and I'm in the mind to leave no doubt in hers._

"Really… Did he now? Did he really tell you how he couldn't keep his hand off me? How he couldn't be in the same room with me without trying to get in my pants." Her tone was vicious with a hint of superiority.

Unknown to both women, Harry was standing a few feet away and had been from the beginning. He had gone to the kitchen to make teas for him and Ruth and had come back with two cups in his hand as Juliet had moved to Ruth's desk. With their backs to him, they didn't notice he was there, so involved were they in their verbal jousting. He couldn't stand how Juliette was talking to his love but his instinct told him to stay out of it. This was a battle between Juliet and Ruth and he would not interfere. He put both cups on the closest desk and pulled back to the hall, out of the way but ready to defend Ruth if needed. He kept on watching the scene unravelling in front of him.

"Juliet… Juliet." Ruth shook her head as if she was talking to a petulant child. "Do I have to explain the very simple nature of a man? You see, as civilized as they are most times, men are still biologically mammals ruled by their instinct. Any old dog will still jump on a heated bitch and walk away once he's done because it means nothing more than finding a vessel to release himself. You know… a bit like peeing in someone."

_Wammo, take that between your teeth you old ragged bitch. _Ruth's lips spread in a wide smile. She wanted to high five herself. Keeping the smile on she decided to go for the kill.

"But when the heart is involved, like Harry's is with me, then it's like nothing else. It's heaven… it's fireworks and sunrise put together. So to answer your question Harry did tell me about his animal lust and how he feels so much more for me and that he would never use me to simply relieve himself."

Harry stayed glued to his spot, shocked, impressed and incredibly proud of Ruth. He loved that she was fighting for him and she was taking no prisoner. The last five months had been the best of his life. He loved Ruth with all his being. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out. She was perfection… his perfection. Being with Ruth had showed him so much more about his lover. He had discovered sides of Ruth very few people knew… her feistiness being one of them. The woman was a tigress when let loose. Looking at her now, he actually felt aroused by the sight of Warrior Ruth.

He snapped out of his daydream when he heard Juliet's angry voice. Her face was seven shades of red and her head looked like it was about to explode.

"You little bloody shit. You're ugly. You don't have an ounce of grace or sex appeal. You're nothing but a nerd in long baggy skirts. He's playing with you. You'll never hold on to him? Look at yourself. You're mousy and prudish, nothing like the women Harry had in his life. Do you really think you compare? Don't fool yourself Ruth, once he had his fun Harry will dump you and never give you another glance."

Ruth hid how hurt she was by the remark and answered back. "Like he did with you? Talking from experience Juliet?"

Ruth had insecurities by the truck loads. She had seen pictures of Harry's wife, knew about Juliette and other women… They were all beautiful, glamorous and incredibly classy, so much so that Ruth felt she simply couldn't compare. She couldn't understand why Harry was with her.

Then Ruth remembered Harry's smile the first time he told her he loved her. Looking at her across the table totally mesmerized by her, gently holding her hand, he had said "I love you so bloody much, I can't say it."

Smile back on her lips, her shoulders up, a blaze of light appearing in her eyes, Ruth let go of her control and got angry, really angry. She was so damn angry; she had no control over it.

_You old hag, you're going to pay for making me doubt myself with Harry. You are never to cross his path again. I'm going to make sure of it._

"You would know Juliet… how it feels to be dumped by Harry, you've been there didn't you?"

Ruth's voice was cold and heartless, it sounded like she was going to be… ruthless. From his corner Harry wanted to intervene, wanted to put an end to this with all his might, but he knew Ruth was never going to forgive him if he did. She needed that, she needed to stake her claim and shut Juliet down once and for all.

Juliet was speechless. She couldn't think fast enough of a good come back line to placate the piece of trash in front of her. She was surprised by Ruth's words, the pitiful nerd was a good fighter and for the first time… ever… she hated herself for having no replies.

Ruth saw the crack in the other woman and went for more blood.

"But let's say for the sake of argument that Harry does leave me one day, which I have to say I highly doubt. I hope I'll have enough dignity not to throw myself at him to rekindle something that never actually burned… not even with the tiniest flame."

Seeing the surprise on Juliette's face Ruth added.

"Yes he told me… your pathetic attempt to get him back. He also told me how disgusted he was with you. He's mine Juliet. Now and forever mine. You better come to grip with it."

Juliette lifted her arms ready to slap the other woman's face but she felt's Ruth hand on her wrist grabbing it in a vice grip stopping her. Gritting her teeth Ruth looked at her with daggers in her eyes and in a tone that sent shivers down Juliet's back added:

"Don't Juliet… don't you dare touch me. I won't stay this nice if you touch me." As she said that she let go of the woman's arm.

Juliet replied, putting more assurance than she felt in her words.

"I'm not scared of you Ruth… never been, never will. Harry will come back to me; I know he will… because Ruth, I had him first."

Ruth laughed. A loud and resounding belly laugh that left Juliet puzzled.

"Is this your ultimate argument Juliet? You're right! You are so very right. You had him first."

Juliet's felt a little surge. Victory, she had the little mouse exactly where she wanted her, in her trap and fighting to flee. Ruth's next words however made Juliet feel like the trap was slapping shut on her.

"Yes you had him first… Juliet and you couldn't hold on to him. You know why? Because as much as you had his cock, you had nothing else. He fucked you. Big fucking deal Juliet. You have any idea how many women Harry fucked. News flash bitch. You were never more than a tissue he cleans himself with once he's come."

Ruth's voice changed suddenly, becoming softer almost reverent. "Harry makes love to me and he's a glorious lover, one you've never known and never will. How many women has he loved? Has he ever loved you? Has your pleasure or happiness ever been more important than his? I feel his love every time he touches me. I have his heart, his soul AND his body. He loves me like he's never loved before… and I know because he told me so."

Juliette was again without words. It was never about love between her and Harry. It had been physical, sexual but never emotional.

From his stand point Harry felt himself go weak at the knee. Right at this moment, he fell in love with Ruth all over again. At first, she had been an unattainable wish, loved from afar. She was no longer that. She was his everything. He loved her more than he thought possible, more than he deserved. But Ruth was his. Harry had never felt this possessive of any woman before. She was his woman, his lover, his mate. It wasn't a proprietary possessiveness, she was his because she gave herself to him, gave him her heart as well as her body. Every day she chose him over all other men and he chose her in the same way.

Ruth was done. She wanted Juliet to go away.

"Now Juliet. You either understand that Harry's mine and I'm his. In a perfect world you'd just go away to whatever cave you came out of but as this is not a perfect world let me make myself clear one last time. Go away from us Juliet. Next time you want to fight me you better be ready because I won't hold back. I'll take you down Juliet. I love him and I'll fight for him if I have to.

As they heard a voice they both knew well, both women turned around to face Harry.

"Yes Juliet. Please understand that I love her and that I am hers and God willing, she'll be mine for the rest of my life. I'm not and will never be interested in being with you Juliet. Ever."

Harry moved to Ruth, circling her waist with his arm, he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear.

"My love. I'm so turned on right now, I want to lose myself inside you… right here... on your desk. I love you so bloody much, Ruth. I feel it in my heart and in my skin."

"I love you too Harry. Please, take me home." Ruth turned her head to kiss him, stating her claim with her lips.

Harry broke the kiss and turning his attention to Juliet he looked at her dismissingly.

"As you can see Juliet, I'm too busy to talk right now. Whatever you needed to discuss can wait another day. I'm going home."

Ruth and Harry left the Grid holding hands and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I end this here and keep on going. Surely Juliet would go at Ruth for a second round. I don't know what do you think. Could this story go somewhere. Any suggestion. <strong>


End file.
